heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Komodo
this is a click to open page K O M O D O This OC belongs to JellybeanDragon67. Please don’t edit or use without permission. Komodo is a large Mudwing with brownish gold eyes. His top scales and the top of his head are a dark almost black brown, and his underbelly and bottom jaw is a silver gray. The rest of his scales are light brown with light silver scales spread about. His horns, spikes, and claws are black and his horns glow a dim red when he smokes a cigar (which he usually is). His wing webs are the same color as his underbelly, and he is missing the tip of his tail. He has a large scar on his snout and scars on his arms, legs, and back. A part of his left wing web is ripped. His teeth have been filed to sharp points like a sharks, and he has a gold tooth replacing his missing tooth on the top left side of his mouth. He also wears a black fedora. He has gold rings with rubies on every talon, and a gold tail blade that he wears on the end of his tail. Komodo is a very smart and clever Mudwing that can keep his cool even under stressful situations. He does however lose his temper now and then. He rarely shows emotions and always keeps his head held high. He knows he’s powerful and rich, and he’s not afraid to show it. He works hard to get what he wants and isn’t afraid to kill for it. He doesn’t care if something is fair or not he’ll do it anyway, and he always gets what he wants. Komodo had a strange childhood. The first thing was that he and two of his sibs shared an egg. Komodo was the largest in said egg, but he wouldn’t have survived if he didn’t do what he did. He stole what ever fire his brother and sister had, resulting in their death. He needed to do this because his egg was sold to an Icewing who didn’t know how to care for a Mudwing egg, especially one this big. The Icewing had Komodo’s egg way to cold. When Komodo hatched he tried to be the bigwing he was and free his two remaining sibs that had separate eggs. He was able to help one hatch before the Icewing snatched him up. The other one died from exhaustion and the cold. The Icewing turned out to be a gang leader of a small gang called the Frostbites. The Icewing wanted a dragon that could protect him from any challengers that sought his leadership role. Komodo and his brother, Carlos, were raised by this Icewing and learned how to live life as criminals. As Komodo aged he became stronger, smarter, richer, and more powerful then any Mudwing had ever been. He was tired of having to defend the Icewing that lied and betrayed his gang constantly, so he challenged him. The Icewing was weak and easy to win a fight against, but Komodo didn’t stop after he won. He killed the Icewing and anyone else who lied or betrayed the gang. That left Komodo, Carlos, two Icewings, a Sandwing, and a Seawing Nightwing hybrid. Komodo renamed the gang the Komodo Dragons, and he built his empire from there. He recruited dragons from all over Pyrrhia, and killed the ones who threatened his gang. He slowly took over most of Pyrrhia‘s cites and towns without anyone knowing. He plans to one day take over all of Pyrrhia with the army that he’s building, and become the first king. Abilities Fire Breath: Komodo can always breath fire when ever he wants because of the fire he took from his sibs. One of the reasons he smokes is to try to control his body temperature. His horns also release heat (only really when he smokes). That’s why they glow. Poisons: Komodo is skilled in poisoning his enemies wether it be by drink, food, dart, blade, or air. Fire resistance: Komodo has scales that can resist flames. Like Clay he can fight a firescale without getting burnt to a crisp. Knives: Komodo is very skilled with knives. When he kills with out poisons he usually uses his favorite golden knives to cut his enemies throats or stab their eyes out. Disabilities Asthma: Because of his smoking Komodo can’t hold his breath for more then five minutes. He coughs a lot and will sometimes have to excuse himself because coughing fits. Flight and Swimming: Komodo has a very hard time flying and swimming because of his asthma and torn wing. He prefers to travel by land or boat when he does travel. Delilah: Delilah is the little lady that Komodo has had his eyes on for awhile. He first saw her when he went to do business in a bar. She was the entertainment for the night and he was amazed by her beauty and voice. She had stared at him before she started singing and he stared back. He introduced himself to her backstage. He told her that he liked what he saw and asked her what she thought of himself. She said she was not impressed by his wealth and really wanted nothing to do with him. Insulted by this Komodo put her in her place. He regretted it afterward, but not to much since she needed to know how to treat high class men like himself. He knew he would have to make it up to her, but like he says, “Only the difficult obstacles have the greatest prizes.” Mire: Komodo Met Mire soon after he became gang leader. They became good friends and hang out at casinos every now and then. Mire is like a little brother to Komodo. Bright Star: Komodo knows Bright Star from the council and has done business with her before. She seems a good ally and Komodo looks forward to working with her in the future. Alastor: Alastor is a high rank member of the Komodo Dragons. Komodo likes Alastor and respects him as a member of his gang. 70926341-AA43-4A15-AA3E-F8B840640B95.jpeg 70926341-AA43-4A15-AA3E-F8B840640B95.jpeg 70926341-AA43-4A15-AA3E-F8B840640B95.jpeg